The Legend of Zelda: Rise of the Dark Interlopers
by Yami no Nokutan
Summary: Hyrule is at peace after the Hero of Time and his friends defeated Ganondorf. A tribe skilled in dark magic known only as the Dark Interlopers attempted to establish dominion over the Sacred Realm and establish their power. Link is asked by the Royal Family of Hyrule to stop this evil, before it destroys Hyrule. Will he be strong enough to rise against the evil?
1. Prologue: Heroes Return

Here is my final installment to my trilogy of stories. Now before we start, there was a war known as the Interloper War. Here is info from Zelda Wiki. This War bears similarities to the Era of Chaos which occurred some time after the events of Skyward Sword, although it is not known for certain whether they are the same event.

So since it's uncertain, the third book is based on that. This story takes place as though Majora's Mask already occurred. This story also explains how Link gained his armor and how he became the Hero's Shade. Enjoy.

* * *

**Summary: **Hyrule is at peace after the Hero of Time and his friends defeated Ganondorf. A tribe skilled in dark magic known only as the Dark Interlopers attempted to establish dominion over the Sacred Realm and establish their power using the Fused Shadow. Link is asked by the Royal Family of Hyrule to stop this evil, before it destroys Hyrule. Will he be strong enough to rise against the evil trying to claim the triforce?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do no own The Legend of Zelda. All rights belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

**-Prologue: Heroes Return-**

_'4 years since I've seen this land,' _thought a young teen on top of a beautiful Belgian horse. The young teen was named Link, the Hero of Time. He had been away from Hyrule to work on his skills and explore new lands. After the King knighted him when he was a young child, he was asked if he may travel the world with other soldiers to work on his skills. He then departed from Hyrule. He stumbled across a land known as Termina and saved them from their devastation. Now that 4 years have passed, he returned. Link had grown into a mature and strong teenager, still wearing the hero's garb. The Master Sword was in the sheath on his back.

On his left was Tay, one of his best friends. He was now also a teenager and quite intelligent for his age. He was on top his chestnut stallion named Eriol. The chestnut was given to him when he was only a child. It was a young colt that was just born. The sun light made Tay's tan skin glisten. He was nearly full gerudo because of his parents. Thankfully, he was blessed with his Hylian roots from his grandfather. He was slightly darker than most Hylian's, but his nose, eyes, and hair showed his true Hylian heritage. Brown strands and emerald hues were quite uncommon, but he felt proud of his originality.

On Link's right side was his best friend named Colin. He was slighter younger than his friends, still being only twelve-years-old. His unkempt blonde strands covered his head and he had cobalt hues. He was on top of a white stallion named Fai. Fai was given to him for this journey that he accompanied Link and Tay on. The three had been away, traveling to the kingdom of Termina saving it from destruction, meeting the Princess, that Colin had taken a liking too. They had also traveled to the kingdoms of Holodrum and Labrynna.

On Colin's right side, was the beautiful Terminian Princess named Kaylyn. She was already thirteen-years-old, just like Link and Tay. She was on top of her foal named Isabelle. The foal was now four-years-old and her best friend. The wind blew her dark blue strands through the air. Her emerald hues rested on Colin giving him a smile. He smiled back at her, a faint blush crept over his cheeks. He looked at Link, who was staring at a Ranch in the distance.

"Does anyone want to see who missed us?" Link asked his companions. They all nodded and he grinned. "Hey Epona," he whispered to his horse. She regarded him with a shake of her head. "We are back home. Let's go see if anyone missed us." He dug his heels into her side, as she took off. Eriol, Fai, and Isabelle followed Epona. Epona was definitely a sight to behold. She was fast and the others were having a bit of a difficult times keeping up with her. Link slowed Epona to a canter, allowing the others to catch up.

"She is definitely a magnificent horse, Link," Kaylyn commented once Isabelle caught her.

He flashed the Terminian Princess a grin. "Thank you, your majesty." After an hour, they finally reached Lon Lon Ranch. Link wasn't sure if Malon would be visiting her father on a day off or if she would be at the Castle with Zelda. He motioned for the others to follow him into the Ranch.

Link got off of Epona, holding her reins in his right hand. The others followed, getting off their horses as well. The door to the Ranch opened and Talon stepped out. "By the goddesses, Link? Is that you, my boy? You've gotten big." Talon hurried over and wrapped his arms around Link. Link grinned, noticing that he was almost as tall as Talon.

"It's so good to see you after so long," Link replied. Talon's eyes widen. Link's voice was a bit deeper too. He motioned to his companions. "I'm sure you remember Tay, Colin, and Princess Kaylyn." Talon nodded.

"Yes I remember all of you," he smiled. "Well you just missed Malon. She just left about two hours ago. Princess Zelda summoned her back to the Castle. Apparently there's going to be a ball tomorrow night. Since she is hosting it, she is asking Malon and Impaz on their opinions. Perhaps you should go there and inform them all that you have returned."

Tay nodded, looking at Link. "Let's get going then." He mounted his horse, looking at the others. Link gave Talon one last hug, before he mounted Epona.

"Are you going to the ball, Talon?" Link asked, looking at him.

Talon shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've been invited, but I don't know how to dance, haha."

Link laughed and leaned towards him. "Don't feel bad, neither do I." Link dug his heels into Epona's side and left The Ranch. It feel so good to be home at last.

**x~X~x**

Princess Zelda let out a soft sigh, as she brushed her silky strands with a brush. She was wondering about the boys and missing them tremendously, especially Tay. She knew Malon and Eagus were both missing Link and Owlan and Horwell were missing Colin. It seemed like everyone in the Castle was missing them as well. A knock on the door startled her. She clear her throat. "Oh come in."

The door opened revealing Impa and Malon both. Impa smiled at her Princess, as Malon placed the dress down on the bed. "They just finished it, Zelda." The two of them were best friends, so Malon didn't have to be formal with her. "Try it on." Zelda slipped out of her pink gown and tried on the evening gown that was made for the ball. It was a long, beautiful, midnight blue dress with an intricate swirled pattern and ruffles at the bottom. It was strapless and the top was almost like a corset. Ripples showed on the ruffled surface, starting at the end of the gorgeous gown.

"You look beautiful," Impa and Malon both said, once Zelda posed for them. A giggled escaped the Princess's lips, turning to her attendant, turned nanny, and now a mother-like figure.

"Perhaps I shall have curls in my hair tomorrow, or should it be braided?" Zelda asked Impa, who was staring at Zelda's hair.

"Perhaps curls will fit the dress more," Impa replied, before crossing her arms over her chest looking at Malon. "Did you and Impaz receive your dresses?"

"Impaz received hers, but I'm not going," Malon whispered. She looked away.

Zelda turned to her. "Why not?" She demanded, slightly hurt that her best friend wasn't in the spirit to go. "This is my first time hosting a ball, please."

"It...it won't feel right going and having a grand time while Link and the others are off somewhere battling monsters," Malon explained.

Zelda let out a sigh. "No I understand. I miss Tay, but hey. Link wouldn't want you to be sad, he'd want you to be happy. All of us will be happy, Mal. I promise." Malon only nodded.

Suddenly a commotion outside gained their attention. They all ran out to the balcony. From where they stood, they saw four people approaching the gate. The guards were cheering upon their return. They saw Link, Tay, and Colin. They also noticed Kaylyn was with them. Malon and Zelda both squeaked in excitement. They were back and back for good.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am back again. So I thought I'd be longer to actually get this next story out. I am actually surprised that I finished it. Enjoy the prologue. And thank you for choosing my story. **~Yami No Nokutan  
**

**Question: **What do you want to see in this story?**  
**


	2. Chapter One: The Darkness Rises

I want thank everyone who Reviewed, Favorited, and are now Following my story. It makes me feel oodles and oodles of love! xD I am actually eating pizza and drinking Dr. Pepper while writing this. And watching my roommates messing around with each other. AJ is tickling Storm and making me laugh. Now she is chasing Storm Lol. xD I have an amusing sight. Anyways, enjoy Lol. xD

* * *

**Showing My Thanks To The Reviewers  
**

**CupcakePride101: **Thanks. I especially loved it when I first saw it. Originally in that photo, Link had one red eye and one blue eye (reference to Twilight Princess/Hero's Shade) But I changed both to a bluish color. But I am glad you think it is cute. Romantic will not last, just a little fyi, xD Action and fighting seem to be my calling. Haha.**  
**

**Gojira Geek: **Well I didn't realize that was your theory as well. I am guessing we thought alike in that aspect. I hope you enjoy this next part.**  
**

**Arison Nakaru: **Young love is such a beautiful thing, isn't it? I love young love more than anything else, tee-hee.**  
**

**staticblast1: **Hmm..well I understand the concern, but honestly it is fanfiction. Things will happen and some thing people don't like will happen. Not everything can be hunky dory. I am going to have things happen and well...I am not giving spoilers, but if they upset you, I apologize.**  
**

**rylek196: **Yeah well like I told my roommates, my Mini-Me, and my friends, I need to write. If I don't, I'll cry and grieve nonstop. My grandma is with my grandpa now. I am going to be strong. I love her. -gives internet hug; Thanks for your support and concern. I greatly appreciate it deeply.**  
**

**9tailsfox2: **First of all, awesome Penname. I LOVE NARUTO! One of my favorite animes. Second of all, thank you so much for reviewing it. It makes me smile. And last of all, this takes place AFTER Rising Antagonist. At the end of RA, Zelda sent them ALL back to when they were nine-years-old with their memories.**  
**

**Storm Dragon Wolf Princess: **I love that golden wolf. Twilight Princess is one of my favorite games. When I first saw the Hero's Shade, I had an odd feeling it was a Link. Obviously by this point, many had confirmed there were TWO timelines. So I wasn't sure which Link it was, but had a STRONG suspicion it was Ocarina of Time Link. The kids? Well read and find out. Actually I might have a "SIDE STORY" after writing this one. Let me think of it.**  
**

**Elder O-T Ridge: **Why thank you, I am glad that enjoyed it. Another EPIC TALE? Thank you, sweetie. LY2. Smooches! XOXO**  
**

**AreiaCananaid: **Well I think it is a good start, but I don't want to reveal too much now, do I? You do? Already? Yay! You're welcome. I hope you enjoy this next part, Mini-Me! xD**  
**

* * *

**-Chapter One: The Darkness Rises-**

A dark cough was heard in the shadows near the Shadow Temple, just outside of the entrance. A soldier who was patrolling the area raised a brow, as he went to investigate. Just when he raised his head to look, a purple fog engulf him. It began to strangle him, as the soldier tried to cry out for help. A feeble, weak groan escaped the soldiers lips. A figure stepped out of the shadows, a purple fog was being emitted from the figure's fingertips.

"Nika, enough," another figure stepped out from the shadows. The young teenage girl, who was torturing the soldier just withdrew her hand, allowing him to hit the ground with a thud. She turned to glare at the man who stopped her. She was an unknown sheikah, who was raised by a hylian. Her red eyes glared at the man before her. Her long blonde strands were up in a ponytail. She wore a purple top over brown pants, and brown boots. She appeared no more than thirteen-years-old.

"Now now, could you two settled down?" A third figure emerged from the shadows. Nika turned to the man, who was a foot taller than her.

"My apologies, Alexarchos," Nika smiled at him, before looking at the other man named Pittheus. He was slightly older than her, being the age of sixteen. Pittheus had red hair, covering his right eye, and blue eyes. He wore a grayish tunic, black pants, and black boots. He was a young man whose mother was a gerudo and and his father was a hylian. Alexarchos had blonde hair, similar to the style Pittheus did. He wore a black cloak, concealing his clothes underneath, which consisted of a black shirt, blue pants and black boots. He was full blood hylian and the one who raised Nika. He had just turned thirty two-years-old. Swords hung from the men's side, while Nika sported a bow and arrows on her back.

The soldier on the ground groaned, slowly regaining consciousness. Alexarchos turned to Pittheus. "Do take care of our guest. I don't need him running off and revealing our existence to anyone. And I have one more thing to tell you. No more torturing until we get in position. From now on we will also use code names. I'll go by the name Marcus. Pittheus, your name from now on shall be Theodore, and Nika, your name shall be Elaina. Is that understood?"

Nika gave a look of dismay, "Ugh...the name has a hylian kick to it, doesn't it?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "And why must I have a boring name?"

Pittheus laughed. "Take it, for it reveals what you are like."

Nika glared at him, uncrossing her arms. "I'm not a hylian, you moronic-."Her hands were balls of fists at her sides.

"Enough," Alexarchos commanded, looking around. He glanced over at the young teen, who has her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm a hylian, Nika or did you forget?" The young teen shook her head. "Good, don't forget that." He turned to Pittheus. "Another thing for you to remember. I want you to woo the Princess and use this false identity." He handed a document over to Pittheus. It claimed the Prince and Princess of Isnidale was invited to the ball.

"But what if the real Prince and Princess attend?" Pittheus stared at Alexarchos, who let out a monstrous laugh.

"Oh they won't," he whispered. "I've taken care of the kingdom, which is no longer. No survivors even. So no one will know your are not him."

"How old was this former Prince?" Pittheus looked at Alexarchos.

"He had just turned 16, the same age you are," Alexarchos informed him. He then turned his attention to Nika. "I want you to befriend the hero named Link of Hyrule and also woo him." Nika raised a brow. "Oh don't worry, my dear. Your beauty rivals that of the princess and the hero's love. We will play the hero and make his love think he loves you." Nika smiled at him, loving that she got to play a fool into loving her. "You are to be Theodore's younger sister. So now that you have your tasks, we bury the names Nika, Pittheus, and Alexarchos. Now Princess Elaina, Prince Theodore, and Marcus are born. I will act as your attendant, your majesties. Let us go." The other two nodded, disappearing from the graveyard with the soldier.

**x~X~x**

Malon rushed out of the Castle and ran towards the stable. Link was emerging after placing Epona in the stable boy's care. Malon jumped into Link's arms, causing them both to tumble to the ground. Zelda came out of the Castle, with her father, Impa, Impaz, Eagus, Horwell, and Owlan following. They saw what Malon did and all laughed. Link had a huge grin, wrapping his arms around her.

"Link!" Malon squealed, kissing the blonde hero on the lips. Link blushed, kissing her back, as he pushed himself up to at least his elbows.

"I missed you," he whispered, gently breaking the kiss. "I'm so happy to be home now." Malon got to her feet, and pulled Link up. When Zelda and her father stood before Link and his companions, they all bowed in respect. "Your majesties."

King Daphnes raised a hand. "No need to bow. I trust your travels were well?" They all looked at the King.

"Yes, your majesty," Link informed him. "We also came across a problem in Termina, caused by an evil mask named Majora. It was using Skullkid to do it's evil bidding. However, we managed to rid the mask of any evil, saved Skull Kid, and the land of Termina. Her majesty wanted to accompany us and return to Hyrule. She left her brother in charge of Termina."

King Daphnes looked at Kaylyn. "How are you fairing, Princess?"

Kaylyn gave him a smile. "Quite well, thank you for asking. The boys have been a serious help if I ever encountered a problem." She winked at Colin, who was blushing. That action was noticed, as Daphnes chuckled slightly.

_'Young love,'_ was all Eagus thought watching his son interact with Malon and Colin's interactions with Kaylyn. Then he spied Tay smiling at Zelda, who returned it.

"You may all go refresh yourselves," King Daphnes replied. He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "We are having a ball tomorrow night and if you wish, you may ask Zelda about it, after you are well rested." They all nodded, as King Daphnes turned towards the Castle with Horwell and Owlan following.

Eagus waited until they were out of sight, before turning to Link. "My son," he whispered, engulfing Link in a hug, who returned it. He pulled away, his hands on Link's shoulders. Link had grown in his height and looked almost like he did when he saved Hyrule from Ganondorf, just a little shorter. "To think, in four years time, you'll be the age you were when you fought Ganondorf the first time." Link only nodded, remembering that quest. A small sigh left his lips. "I need to return to my station. I'll see you all later." Eagus turned and walked away.

"Let's go inside," Impa suggested, smiling at them. They all nodded, following the Sheikah into the Castle. They walked in silence, enjoying the feeling of being back. Then the silence was broken.

"Impa, do we tell them?" Zelda asked her, when they were on the second floor. Impa only nodded. Zelda turned to them all. "The ball I'm having is important, especially for you Tay." Tay raised a brow, as Zelda stopped walking and turned to face them completely. "My father...asked me to have this ball for two reasons. First reason is rather simple. He wants me to host my first ball ever, and.." She stopped, staring at Tay.

"And what? The second reason is what?" He asked, though he had a sinking feeling that he knew what it was.

"And the second reason is...to find a possible suitor who is royalty," she whispered.

Tay's eyes grew wide in shock. "Is he crazy? Does he not think I'm worthy of you?"

Impa shook her head. "Her father wants a royal with a royal, Tay. I'm sorry, but that's...what he wants. Zelda and I have tried to talk to him, as well as Malon and Impaz. He will not budge. I'm sorry, but in the future, Zelda will marry a Prince."

Tay made a fist, looking down. Link looked at him but then at Impa. "Technically, he is a prince," he spoke quietly. "Look at who he father is." Tay looked at Link and realized what he meant.

"Link is right," Tay replied. "Even though I don't see Ganondorf as my father, he was technically the King of the Gerudo, wouldn't that make me a Prince?"

Impa looked thoughtful, a pleased smile crossed her lips. "Yes it does. I shall inform his majesty. I'll return shortly." She left the group on teenagers alone.

Tay looked at Kaylyn. "Is it the same in your kingdom?" She shook her head.

"We marry for love, not titles," she whispered. Colin smiled, giving her hand a squeeze. Kaylyn turned to him. "How do you feel about being a Prince in the future, Colin?"

The blonde giggled, scratching the back of his head and blushing. "Exciting, actually. But do you honestly think I'll make a good Prince?"

"Of course not," Kaylyn shook her finger at him, with her other hand on her hip. "You'll make a great Prince." Colin blushed more and shook his head slowly.

"Aww, our little Colin is growing up," Tay teased, earning a glare from Colin. Link laughed at Colin's look at Tay. "Well it's true," Tay defended himself. "You're the youngest one here." Colin realized the Tay was right. By the time Colin would turn thirteen, Link would be a month or so away from being fourteen. Then Tay would turn fourteen four months later, followed by Zelda two days later and then Malon a week later.

"I hate being the youngest," Colin muttered. He only sighed.

Link placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You're still incredible. Being able to do what you can do at your age is amazing. Think of this, you made Knighthood, traveled to different worlds, saved them, and you're not even thirteen yet. That's quite an achievement."

Colin grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head again. "Thank you."

Impa returned, a pleased smile on her face. "You are eligible to marry Zelda, Tay. We just need Nabooru to approve of it, if you are representing them. That's all." She had her arms crossed. "And if I remember correctly, Nabooru and Aveil are attending the ball tomorrow." Tay smiled widely before looking at Zelda.

"Until tomorrow?" Tay asked, looking at the blushing Princess.

"Until tomorrow, my prince," she whispered.

**x~X~x**

Elaina straightened out her blue evening gown, before looking on the sink. Marcus had left her blue colored lens for her eyes, so no one would see that she was a sheikah. She put them in gently, before she blinked a few times. A smile spread over her lips, as satisfactory filled her soul. _'I really look like a hylian.'_

"Aren't you a picture?" A voice commented behind her. She glanced into the mirror to see Theodore standing behind her. She straightened herself out.

"You're actually giving me a compliment, your majesty?" The two of them were getting into character, so they were rehearsing as much as possible.

Theodore came over, placing a gentle hand on her bare shoulder. "But of course, dear sister." Elaina smiled, as he placed his hand into his pocket. "In fact, here." he pulled out a small rectangular box. She opened it and her eyes shined. It was a diamond necklace with little sapphires on it. "It matches your dress perfectly." Theodore put it on her before he smiled. "You are very beautiful and that's the truth, not rehearsing."

Elaina turned to face him. "To be perfectly honest, you are not so bad yourself. Quite handsome." Theodore wore close-fitting light gray trousers, a plain black coat, and a vest with little ornamentation over a plain white shirt. His black boots and the crown on top of his hair, which he managed to dye it a blond color with his magic.

"With that hair color and eyes, we certainly do look like brother and sister," Elaina commented. Theodore revealed a small Crown and placed it on top of her head.

"Marcus and I said the same thing," he whispered. "Which is why you are posing as Theodore's little sister, Elaina, but I will call you Ella." Elaina smiled before she nodded. She use to think all hylians beside Marcus were worthless, but she started to realize Theodore wasn't worthless at all. Come to think of it, she read the newspapers and did some research on who Link of Hyrule was, the boy she was suppose to seduce. He sounded like a charming, intellectual young teen, who was handsome beyond belief. She bit her lower lip. Maybe liking a hylian wasn't bad at all. Would he really like her? She was posing as a Princess, after all.

"Come," Theodore stated, rattling Elaina from her thoughts. "The ball is suppose to start in two hours." She nodded, following her 'brother' do the stairwell to the bottom floor. She felt her stomach constrict, before frowning. Why was she feeling guilty? She shrugged the feeling off, not giving it another thought.

**x~X~x**

Malon stared at her reflection, before she heard a knock on the door. She straightened out the red dress, that matched her strands perfectly. "Come in." The door opened and there stood Link. She looked him over, speechless. He changed from his green tunic and was wearing black trousers, a plain white shirt, with a blue vest and a black coat over. His hair was brushed back into a low ponytail and a pair of black boots completed his attire.

"Oh my," Malon breathed, looking at him. He was undoubtedly handsome and she loved him so much. She was in his strong arms, seconds later, catching him slightly off guard. Then she kissed him on the lips ever so gently. Malon found herself hypnotized by the touch of his lips when she kissed him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him.

_'He is so strong.'_ She thought feeling his biceps bugle beneath her shoulder.

She moaned softly when she felt his hand stroke her lower back. Link's hands move up her back and run through her hair. He squeezes her body affectionately in his strong arms.

"My beautiful, sweet Malon," he whispered between kisses. "Open your mouth," he whispers.

Malon blushed at the request, but silently, she obeyed.

Malon felt Link press his tongue against hers. _'I never knew he was brimming with so much passion. This more than I could have ever wished for.'_

Suddenly the door opened and Eagus stood there. Dressed in black trousers, a plain white shirt, a green vest, and a black coat he looked almost identical to Link. Eagus smirked, realizing he caught the two of them kissing. Malon and Link both quickly broke the kiss, jumping a few feet apart. Eagus stared at them, slightly shocked, as his smirk turned into a smile. He placed his hands on his hips, looking at Link. "Shouldn't you save that for your wedding night?"

Link turned a bright shade of red. "Dad!" He looked at the ground, his face was a wild red, as the tips of his ears also turned red.

Eagus laughed walking over to Link placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ball is starting soon." With that he left them both alone.

"Malon," Link looked at her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes?" Malon felt her heartbeat quicken.

"You are the love of my life." He placed his forehead against hers, running his hand through her hair. The were both smiling and and Link started humming Epona's song. They both started swaying, as she joined him in humming the song. He stopped, looking into her eyes. "Malon, you have no idea how important that song is. Yes, it may be for the beautiful horse, but it connected us too. You said your mother taught it to you?" She nodded, before he continued. "I wish I met your mother, so I could thank her officially. That song, it saved me so many times."

"Really?" Malon asked, staring at him. He nodded, taking a deep breath. "Well I am sure wherever my mother is, she said you're welcome." She smiled at him, kissing his cheek.

"Come," Link held his arm out to her. "The ball starts in ten minutes." Malon took his arm and nodded.

**x~X~x**

Zelda took a deep breath before she knocked on her father's door. When she got no answer, she frowned. The ball would be starting in five minutes and she was instructed by him earlier that day to get him five minutes before the ball started.

"Father?" She called and waited a few seconds. No response at all. Zelda felt something was _off. _It was so unlike her father. She reached for his doorknob, her hand shaking slightly.

At the last second, she pulled away. A door stain began seeping out from under the door caught her attention. Since the carpet was brown, it was almost impossible to see. Zelda knelt down and pressed her fingers on it. Wet...she felt her entire body tremble, as she looked at her fingers...Blood..She screamed before she turned away.

Zelda could not believe what she had discovered. Her father wasn't going to answer her ever again. He was dead. Someone had killed the King of Hyrule.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Honestly, I wasn't planning on killing him so soon. But what will happen now? The guests are there and Zelda discovered her father's death. I do wonder what will happen. I do hope you enjoyed that fluff moment with Link and Malon ONLY for Eagus to walk in ON it, lol. xD Yay for spoiled moments, heh. **~Yami No Nokutan  
**

**Question: **Who do you think is responsible for King Daphnes death?**  
**


	3. Chapter Two: Unknown Reasons

First of all, I greatly want to apologize for this whole month and some days break. A lot of things needed to get cleared up and have. On a brighter note, according to the Hylian Names Generator: Yami no Nokutan's name in hylian is **Kina Kakariko**. I ACCEPT lol. And that was based off my fan fiction name too, that is funny. Well my name means Nocturne of Shadow/Darkness and you learned it in Kakariko, lol. I don't know, some weird logic. My friend Storm had the name Tara Toshiro for herself and my friend AJ, she had some weird one that NONE of us could pronounce, haha. I think it was Yhing Johisho, so good luck on that one! Haha! So this chapter is going to bring a few things to light. Enjoy! Yami loves ya and I appreciate the continued support!

* * *

**Showing My Thanks To The Reviewers  
**

**Arison Nakaru: **Cliff hangers are my specialty. I thought that was known by now, haha. I think Malon/Link is totally adorable. It's one of my favorite pairings and I love it a lot. Tee-hee! But I do hope you enjoy this next part.**  
**

**rylek196: **Based off that, possibly. Wouldn't we love to blame them right off the bat? Why thank you, it took a few hours of researching until I found names I could tolerate in writing. I was into shows like Xena: Warrior Princess and Hercules; The Legendary Jounreys growing up, so I'm interesting in the ancient Greek names. However, I mainly got these names when I did a Hylian name search, Amazing what patience does to a person, haha. I see someone likes the Reconciliation pairing more lol. Well more of that little fact at the bottom.**  
**

**staticblast1: **Well it could have very well been Marcus, or was it? That will also be revealed in due time. What would they gain? A kingdom with no **"SOLID"** leader is a **"WEAK"** one. So the Interlopers are going to have fun with this. Let's just see what they can accomplish with this feat and a leader out of the way.**  
**

**9tailsfox2: **Well they say angsty and dark is a way to write, right? I promise to check them out in due time. I also use to play Runescape way back about 7 or 8 years ago. Never got very far in it. Then again, babysitting, school, and parents got in the way of my computer time. Eventually I lost my love for it and it was either Runescape or fanficiton for me at one point. See which one I chose? Lol. Not a problem I enjoy answering questions. One of them, neh? Well a revelation may be made, heh. Just read and find out, xD**  
**

**Storm Dragon Wolf Princess: **You have a good eye for spotting certain things, Storm. You never cease to amaze me. I give you props for that one. I think a some fluff is fine, because too much makes it sickly sweet and BLAH. I don't like that. I can write it, but doesn't mean I like it, haha. So let use where this next chapter takes us. Suspense is my best writing genre! ^^**  
**

**CupcakePride101: **Haha, why thank you, sweetie. Will Link fall for Nika? We shall see, shall we? You I will never reveal anything as of yet. And fluff can be good, when it's the right amount. Yay! One of them, none of them, who knows, right? Seriously interlopers are definitely at work here.**  
**

**Niki Bogwater: **Yes, blame the lone Shekiah! I did expect someone too, but don't be so hard on her. She has reasons for being the way she is. Hey I like fluff, but I'm actually not a fluff lover, haha. Too much fluff is distastefu;l, so this one will have the right amount of it at appropriate times and just too much at others. Due to demand, this series of stories turned into FOUR. reasons of the change will be resolved at the bottom of the chapter. Hopefully it catches your interest.**  
**

**Elder O-T Ridge: **May I remind you, El Capitan (loves her spanish usage), too much fluff can be sappy and distasteful. We wouldn't want to make the readers grimace when it comes to that now, do we? Remember to have to right amount and it works. I feel like killing you, but you're one of my best friends, so I can't. You're safe! That isn't a ball, that would be a freaking Mosh Pit! Lol.**_DID YOU JUST CALL ME CUTE!?__DAMN YOU!_  
**

**AreiaCananaid: **Cell devices are evil at times. I like to say mine is quite evil when it comes to reviewing half the time, but then again I am already signed in before I read anything, lol. Since I have an android, it's easier for me to control. You got that right and I made sure to think out the fluff for this story so it's not all in one spot and have just enough to make it flow better and we won't get sick of it lol. One of them is actually far more arrogant and that will probably lead to that characters not downfall, but problems. This character will also make a lot of mistakes for being over confident. Slight spoiler alert, it's not our favorite warrior by any means. Thanks for your kinds words and continued support.**  
**

* * *

**-Chapter Two: Unknown Reasons-**

Zelda ran down the hall until she literally ran into someone. She looked up into the concern eyes of Tay. Zelda clutched to him, as she lost feeling in her legs. Her vision began to blur and her heart pounded in her eyes. She reached a hand up to her pounding head just before everything went dark and the sensation of falling fell over her. Tay caught her before she slammed into the ground.

Tay stared at her while the look of shock crossed his features. He had heard Zelda scream and he came running. He stared down at the unconscious princess in his arms. Tay bit his lower lip, not really knowing what happened.

"Tay?" A familiar female voice called. Tay looked up to see Impa running towards him with Link, and Malon behind her. Then he also saw Eagus not that far behind them all. They all saw Zelda in his arms. "What happened to her?"

Tay shook his head. "I'm not quite sure. I heard her screaming, so I came running. She ran into me and fainted. I know she was on her way to see her father." Tay felt a shiver crawl down his back, as he gently placed Zelda in Impa's arms. He had his hand on the hilt of his sword, as he got to his feet. "I am going to go check on his majesty."

"I'm coming with you," Link replied, stepping up beside him.

"As am I," Eagus said. "If it's serious, I don't want you two to get involved. It may be nothing, but you both need to remain safe." Link opened his mouth to protest, but Eagus raised his hand. "You are my son and I know you're tough, but still. You and Tay are the next generation that I need to protect. You're thirteen, with your whole life ahead of you. I'm almost thirty, I've seen most of my life." A smirk crossed his lips, as Link and Tay only smiled at him.

"I understand," Link commented. "Let's go." He turned to Malon and Impa. "We'll be back. " The two females nodded, as the three ran down the hallway towards the King's sleeping quarters.

Once they arrived, Eagus brought a finger to his lips. Tay and Link nodded quietly. He reached for the knob and turned it noiselessly. Once he opened the door, he noticed how dark it was. He found that odd since his majesty didn't particularly care for the darkness. His room was always lit up with candles, making it very bright in his room at times. Eagus quickly withdrew his sword from it's sheath. Tay and Link both followed in suit.

Eagus stepped into the darkness, with Tay and Link behind him. Their eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and saw a figure on the bed. Eagus held his arm up, letting them know that they were to stop. He approached the bed cautiously. He saw it with his majesty. He was about to sheath his sword when the undeniable smell of blood reached his nose.

"Ugh!" He cried out, taking a step back. He retrieved one of the candles from the table and lit it.

"Oh my," Tay and Link both gasped out. The King was laying on his bed, blood covering every inch of his body. Eagus took a step towards him, noting though he was drenched in blood, his skin was a ghostly white.

"He is dead," Eagus reported. Tay and Link's widen to the size of saucers. "I-I can tell you that right away. King Daphnes was murdered." Eagus sheathed his sword, glancing at the teens. Tay was looking at him, but Link couldn't take his eyes off of the King. "Link?" Link was still staring in shock. Eagus walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Link was startled, as he turned to look at his father.

"Yeah?" His voice trembled slightly. He had seen monsters die, ones that he slayed. He had seen his comrades get hurt. But to find a body of someone he knew, someone he cared about, and to find them dead, it rattled him more than anything. He was brutally murdered and Link trembled more.

"Let us go inform Lady Impa," he commanded. Link glanced at the body of his majesty, before he turned to leave. Tay watched him, wondering what was going through Link's head. Eagus inquired the same. He had not seen Link react that way in a long while. "Link." The boy visibly stiffened, as he stopped to face his father. "Are you okay?"

Link swallowed. "Not really. I've seen people that have died and all, but I've never been that close to someone who was murdered. That much is clear and I-I am not sure I can handle seeing that again." He felt bile trying to fight its way up his throat, but he forced it down. Eagus placed a hand on his shoulder, as they met back up with Impa and Malon. Impa held an unconscious Zelda in her arms.

"He is gone, Lady Impa, "Eagus reported. "It was clearly murder." Malon let out a small gasp, as Impa's eyes widen. Malon shuddered, looking at Link. He was facing the ground, but his eyes were closed. Clearly the sight had bothered him.

"What do we tell the guests?" Impa asked.

"I'll inform them that due to a certain situation, the ball is postponed," Tay answered. "I think that will be okay." Impa nodded.

"I'll go with you," Eagus stated. He looked at Link, who raised his head. "You and Malon go with Lady Impa and Zelda. I will also inform Horwell and Owlan of the situation that occurred." Link nodded, watching his father and best friend walk away.

"Let us get Zelda to her room," Impa whispered. Malon and Link both nodded, following Impa back to Zelda's room. Malon opened the door and entered. Impa followed close behind, as Link entered last and closed the door. She laid Zelda down on the bed, before she faced Link. "Link, where is Colin?" Link thought for a second. _Where was Colin? _He didn't even know.

He raised his eyes and looked at her. He flinched seeing the anger. _Why was she angry? _"Do you think Colin did this?" He forced out in utter shock. Malon even looked at Impa with complete shock.

"No one has seen him," Impa reported, crossing her arms over her chest. "Princess Kaylyn came to me a few minutes before everything happened. She hasn't seen Colin since this morning."

Link made a fist, glaring at her. "Don't you dare blame Colin!" He began to tremble, as Malon turn to him. Impa narrowed her eyes. "Colin is innocent, I know!"

"Where is he, _hero_?" Her voice was held with sarcasm. "Where is Colin at? If you know, tell me! The King was murdered, Link!"

"Link is right," a soft voice startled them. Zelda rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly. Malon, Link, and Impa rushed to her side. Zelda looked at Impa. "Link is correct on Colin's innocence, Impa. Colin went to Kakariko Village this morning. My father sent him there for Castle affairs and he was going to be attending the ball an hour late." She looked at Link. "I am sorry I wasn't about to inform you." She closed her eyes, tears falling down her smooth cheeks. "Now my father is gone. I am not old enough to rule." She opened her tear filled eyes, glancing at Impa. "What can be done?"

"Well the council cannot make a decision, because you are the sole heir to the Hyrule Throne," Impa replied, looking at her. " You have to rule as Princess until you are eighteen. Then and only then can you wed."

Zelda looked down, gently wiping the tears from her eyes. "Do I still have some say in the matters regarding the kingdom?" Impa nodded. "So even as Princess, I can still rule, which is I guess something I have to learn. Second time my father has been...killed while I am still young." Zelda swung her legs over the bed and rose with Malon's help. "I guess we are to summon the council immediately and begin to get matters underway." Impa nodded, as she hurried to the door. She turned to Malon and Link. "I'll probably be a while." They nodded, watching as she left with Impa.

Link turned to Malon. who bowed her head. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. "Hey, things will be okay, alright?" She nodded, leaving her head buried against his chest. She thought about what happened and could only sigh.

**x~X~x**

Tay watched the guests, as they were leaving the Castle. He had just finished informing them that the ball had been postponed do to an important incident. His breath caught his throat, when he saw three figures making their way to him. By the looks of it, there were royal. He sucked in a breath quickly as they stopped a few feet from him.

"Prince Tay," the girl spoke in a gentle tone. "It's quite a pleasure to meet you." She bowed in a curtsy and the two men with her bowed respectfully. Tay felt himself bow, keeping his eyes on them. The girl's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh where are my manners? My name is Princess Elaina of Isnidale. This is my older brother, Prince Theodore." She motioned to the very handsome young man beside her. Tay felt his mouth grew dry. Zelda would find him quite handsome, but luckily for him, she didn't have to choose a suitor as of yet due to the circumstances.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Tay replied in a kind and warm tone. He nodded kindly. Theodore held his hand out to shake Tay's.

"My sister can be quite a chatterbox, your majesty," Theodore chuckled, as Tay accepted the hand. They shook it gently, as Tay couldn't help, but chuckle himself. She did talk quite a bit. His sister shot him a look. "I still love you, Ella." She smiled at him and Tay both.

He released Theodore's hand with a smile. "It's quite alright, I assure you."

"Before I forget," Theodore motioned to the man beside him. "This is my attendant Marcus. He is also like a second father to me and he is my closest confidante."

Tay gave the man a look and felt his heart skip a beat. The man Theodore was referring to had hylian ears. Tay knitted his eyebrows together. "Forgive me for asking, but are you a hylian?"

Marcus nodded gently. "Yes I am, your majesty. My mother was a hylian and my father was a Isnidalian. She died having me and upon her unfortunate death, my father decided to move back to Isnidale." Tay nodded slightly, understanding about losing your mother the day you were brought into the world.

"I understand," he replied quietly. "I lost my mother the same way." They all appeared shocked hearing the news. "But I learned with time, wounds heal. My other friends also lost their mothers. We were all able to move on, even though it can hurt at times."

"Prince Tay," a voice called behind him. The four occupants turned to the voice and it was Nabooru and Aveil.

"Greetings Lady Nabooru and Lady Aveil," he addressed them both politely. He turned to the others. "These two young women are my best friends from Gerudo Valley and originally the country I was representing. I am almost full blood gerudo. I have some hylian in me." Marcus raised a brow, realizing Zelda's little boyfriend was perfect to torture. His skin was slightly darker than most hylian, his hair was dark, and his emerald hues were quite rare for a hylian.

"Oh?" Marcus questioned surprised. "Was your mother hylian?"

They all saw Tay slightly hesitant to answer the question. "She was half. She was the Princess of the gerudo."

Marcus drew in a quick breath. He knew that Ganondorf was the king and had produced an heir. That would mean this child before him was Ganondorf's son. His only child, Marcus could hardly contain his glee. This would work out for him even better than he thought. "If I may?" Tay only nodded, watching him warily. "Was Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo, your father?" They saw Tay's face grew pale, as he tried to answer.

"Even though he was, Tay is nothing like him," Nabooru answered for the young Prince. "Ganondorf was vile, evil, and that name is actually forbidden to be discussed in this kingdom. I suggest we refrain from discussing it." She turned to Tay, who had some color return to his cheeks. "We need to talk to Zelda. Could you take us to her?"

Tay only nodded, before looking to some guards. "Please make sure Princess Elaina, Prince Theodore, and Marcus are treated well and give them some rooms on the second floor." With that, Tay walked away with Nabooru and Aveil behind him. When they reached the end of the hallway, leading to the stairwell, he froze. "I don't trust them." He turned to Nabooru.

"Neither did I," Nabooru replied. Aveil only nodded in agreement. "He seemed rather nosy in my personal opinion."

"Well at least none of us our on the same floor as them," Tay informed them. "I have room for you both between mine and Link's on the third floor. It should have two beds and a bathroom so you can rest yourselves. I trust your travel went well?" Nabooru nodded with a smile.

"You've certainly grown," Aveil commented, giving him a small smile. "Your manners and sincerity have been noted. You know we normally do not accept any hylian men as friends or companions, but with you, Eagus, Horwell, Owlan, Colin, and Link, we've made an exception. You all have taught us many times that not all men are dogs, heh."

Tay chuckled at what she said, shaking his head. "Eagus is a wonderful guy. Link is lucky to have him as his father." His eyes were focusing on the ground.

"Tay," a voice behind him replied to his statement. He turned and came face to face with Eagus. "Although Link is my son, I've considered you my son since the day you were born. I was there for you from day one."

Tay smiled and nodded softly. "Yeah I know, thank you."

"Eagus,"Aviel whispered. "There is something with wanted to discuss with you in private." She looked at Tay. "Is it alright if we have a moment with him alone?"

Tay looked taken back, but nodded. "Of course, I shall go see if Zelda needs me for anything." Tay walked away, trying to figure out what they needed to talk to Eagus about. He only sighed, going up to the third floor in search of Zelda.

Once he was out of sight and hearing range, Nabooru looked at him. "We have all been deceived, Eagus." His eyebrows knitted together confused. Nabooru sighed softly. "Katerina isn't dead." Eagus felt his heart skip a beat.

"Could you repeat that?" He choked out. He stared at her dumbfounded.

"Katerina isn't dead," Nabooru whispered. "We have proof."

Eagus felt himself freeze. "Nabooru, it...that can't be possible. I was there the day Tay was born. She died having him. How could I not know she was still living? She was my wife! I wouldn't make such a drastic mistake."

Nabooru placed a hand on his arm. "Listen to me. What you are saying it true. She did die, but someone or something brought her back."

Eagus felt sick. "Someone decided to desecrate her ashes to..." his voice trailed off.

Nabooru bowed her head and nodded."We burned our honored sister, but someone went as far as to find her ashes and recreate her, so she is no longer in the Sacred Realm. She is among the world of the living."

"Truly terrible magic was at work here," Aveil whispered. She bit her lower lip, as she stared at them both.

"Where is she?" Eagus asked, looking at them both.

"Castle Town with her memories in tact," Nabooru whispered. Eagus bowed his head thinking. "Go to her, Eagus. She'll need you."

He only nodded, "I shall return." As he headed to Castle Town, no one noticed Link or Malon hiding around the corner.

Link motioned with his head, as they both went to find Tay. Link knocked on Tay's door softly. After a few moments, the door opened and Tay poked his head out. "We need to talk to you." Link has a serious expression on his face as did Malon. Tay's mouth made the shape of an 'O', but allowed them in. Link hurried to the window and motioned to Tay. He pointed out his father, as Tay watched him leaving the Castle.

"Where is Eagus going?" Tay asked, looking at Link. Malon looked at Link, who took a deep breath. He recited everything he heard said between Aveil, Nabooru, and Eagus. Tay listened in silent horror. When Link finished, tears filled Tay's eyes. The shock of knowing the mother he never knew was alive overwhelmed the young man. Link watched Malon wrap her arms around Tay, as he wrapped his own arms around her. He buried his face into her hair, trying to be strong. His shoulders shook, as sobs rattled through his body.

Malon ran a hand down his back, rubbing it gently. "Shh, it'll be okay, Tay. You get to meet your mother." Tay raised his head. The tear stained face stared at Malon. She gently raised a hand and wiped the tears away. He gave a sideways grin and Malon giggled. "There is the lopsided grin we all like." Link laughed, as Malon continued to giggle. Tay turned red and ended up laughing himself. He managed to stop, taking a deep breath.

"So what happens now?" Tay asked. "I can't approach Eagus if he went to get her. I am not suppose to know."

Link ran a hand through his silky, golden locks. "Let's see what happens when he comes back. Maybe you'll meet her right away. But if Aveil and Nabooru are right, evil magic brought her back. So be cautious."

"My mom isn't evil, Link," Tay's eyes darkened. "I understand what you are saying, but she is back." Link looked taken back at Tay's remark. Tay shook his head. "Sorry, it's just a lot to take in." Link stared at his friend, wondering what will happen when Eagus came back with Tay's mother.

* * *

**Author's Note:** While writing this chapter and also after discussing it with my roommates and a friend, we decided that it will be turned into four stories. Yes, I know what a change. But due to miscalculations and events, I must make it four. This story has been renamed. I do hope you are okay with the rename of it. Thank you again for choosing my story. **~Yami No Nokutan  
**

**Question: **If there was a single power you could possess of the following: which would it be and why?**  
**

Choices are **Fire**; **Water**; **Earth**; **Air**; **Lightning**; **Ice (Like Elsa in Frozen)**; or **Flying**?


	4. Chapter Three: Princess of the Gerudo

Thank you all for the lovely comments and for picking certain powers. I honestly would have four of them myself: Fire, Ice, Flying, and Lightning. Anyways this chapter will be short, but is necessary for the way it's flowing at the moment. Enjoy and thanks for picking my story.

* * *

**Showing My Thanks To The Reviewers  
**

******CupcakePride101: **Yes I finally updated. I figure I could, because I already had an idea of what this chapter was going to be like. It was going to be short, which it is to fit the mood. Yes, I pity poor Zelda right now. Ruling the kingdom at the age of 13, she is going to have it bad. Link seeing a dead body, ugh. I feel bad for him as well.

Colin, funny you should mention him because no one has noticed. He hasn't shown up when he was suppose too. I am laughing because you are the only person to have noticed that little detail. Where is Colin in all of this? Poor Colin, getting killed in the first story, possessed in the second one, and now this one something. Why is it always Colin? Don't worry, Link hasn't forgotten about his friend.

Well what I meant by single power, was only one. But you choose three which is okay. Haha, I do love your choices though.******  
**

**********staticblast1: **Well yes your name did give it away, didn't it, haha. It is quite fascinating and my teacher had this weird stuff that he'd put in your hand and your palm would like up on fire for like five seconds without hurting you. It was quite interesting.

Oh my goddess, that does sound like a pretty badass image. Now I want to shoot lightning from my hands. AWESOME! Illusions, man that is a good one, now why didn't Yami think of it, huh? Lol. That's a great choice. Heh.**********  
**

**Arison Nakaru: **Do you like Avatar: The Last Airbender? Sounds like it, and I am simply guessing. Well thank you for loving my chapter. Uh oh, who do you think will be in hot water, hmm? Inquirer wants to know lol.

**rylek196: **You and that flipping pairing, lol. Yeah that is probably why Nintendo will not make ANY Zelda games movies, let alone two stories by the wonderful Rose Zemlya. They wouldn't notice great, if it smack them in the face. So many stories on fanfiction need to be shorts or multiple different adventures of what if's and all. But Nintendo doesn't care, as long as they are making money in my opinion.**  
**

**9tailsfox2: **I would love to learn how to fly too. To be so high in the sky and flying the wind blow against your face. Well anyways I like your imagination.**  
**

******Elder O-T Ridge: **So for sheer coolness it's flying, but battle purposes it's lightning? Why thank you so much. It was a twist that one o fmy readers saw coming and she confessed it to me haha. It may be a sticky situations, wouldn't it? Now if I didn't have them keeping tabs on everything, it wouldn't be interesting, would it?******  
**

**Storm Dragon Wolf Princess: **Wow yeah. I say you solved that pretty quickly lol.

But who, oh who is the necromancer who brought her back? Oh the Interlopers are just waiting for the opportune moment, just let it present itself. Don't worry, things have gotten interesting.**  
**

**AreiaCananaid: **And to think it's only three chapters in. I know Zelda will be okay, as long as she got Tay with her. Yes, they have, but I see Elaina swaying, don't you? I like Katerina and she will be one chaaracter people will love! All of it is leading to an interesting place.**  
**

* * *

**-Chapter Three: Princess of the Gerudo-**

Eagus arrived in Castle Town, a look of hope etched across his features. The young man looked around, noticing many people were getting ready to call it a night. The sun was setting in the far west, a soft glow on Eagus' face. His heart skipped a beat when his eyes found the beautiful Gerudian Princess. The setting sun was dancing off of her golden skin. Her reddish-brown strands blew gently in the wind. She was wearing a brown cloak. Her clothes consisted of a red tunic, black pants and boots. It was far from what she wore as the Princess of the Gerudo.

Katerina felt scared, not fulling understanding what was going on. All she knew was she was alive and it had been many years. Suddenly, she felt someone watching her. She turned her emerald hues and felt her breath get caught in her throat. About 30 feet from her was her best friend and the man she really loved, Eagus. He was still quite handsome. His blond strands framed his handsome and perfect face. His fair colored skin, his pointy ears, his face, it was exactly like she remembered. He looked like he did get older, but she couldn't guess his age.

_'He looks the same as the day I married him,' _she thought to herself. She felt her feet walking towards him, as he watched her carefully. Once she was a few feet from him she stopped. "Eagus." Her voice was light and soft.

"Katerina," his voice was slightly deeper from what she remembered and tears filled her eyes. Eagus walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close. Katerina was shocked, but wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face into his chest, fighting back the sob in her throat. All she wanted at that moment was for Eagus to hold her. It felt like it did all those years ago.

"I can't believe I am holding you," Eagus whispered into her hair. "It's a dream that I don't want to wake up from." Katerina blushed, but kept her face hidden against his chest.

"It does," she mumbled. She had so many questions for him, that only he could answer. She gently pulled away and looked up at him. "Tell me though. What of my son? Is he, did he live?"

Eagus nodded. "Tay is alive and well."

"Tay?" Katerina's eyes widen and tears fell down her smooth cheeks. "You named him after my father?" Eagus nodded. "Oh Eagus." Katerina raised her head and gave him a soft kiss. Eagus kissed her back, with her face between his hands. His thumb rubbed her cheek gently. He pulled away and looked at her. She looked down, still thinking. "How old is he now?"

Eagus took a deep breath, knowing these questions were coming. "He is 13 years old right now." Katerina nodded softly, looking at him. "He is the Prince of the Gerudo."

Katerina's eyes widen in horror. "Does he know?"

"Yes," Eagus whispered. "Ganondorf revealed the truth about him and he found out. However, he doesn't see Ganondorf as his father. He views me as his father." Katerina nodded. "You remember Kina, correct?" All she did was nod again. "She managed to keep Link alive. So he lives in the Castle as well." Katerina knew of Kina and was friends with her. When she came to Hyrule Castle, Eagus told her his wife had died and possibly his infant son being killed as well. Now she knew Kina perhaps died saving Link's life.

"Is...is Tay and the others informed about me?" Katerina asked in a small whisper.

Eagus told a deep breath. "No, they are not. I had to see you myself first. Nabooru and Aveil informed me of your unexpected return."

Katerina gave a genuine smile. "Those two have always been kind to me. They did not agree with Ganondorf's tactics or plans." She saw a momentary flicker of pain cross Eagus' face. "What is it?"

"Ganondorf is no longer among the world of the living, but he isn't dead either," Eagus explained. "He was sealed in the Evil Realm by the Six Sages of Hyrule."

"So he isn't around?" She asked looking at him. Eagus nodded. "I think we can be grateful for that. Can I.."she paused for a second, gathering her thoughts. "Can I see my son, please?"

Eagus offered his hand. "Yeah, let me take you to him." Katerina took his hand and he led her back to Hyrule Castle.

**x~X~x**

Tay was in his room, sitting on his bed. Malon and Link left him alone, so he could gather his thoughts. He couldn't get the fact out of his mind that his mother was back. What was she like? Would she like him? Would she see Ganondorf in him? He had millions of questions over-flooding his mind. He let out a small sigh, resting his head in his hands.

"Ugh," he whispered. "What if she doesn't like me?" Tay continued to sit in that position until there was a knock on his door. His heart skipped a beat, as he raised his head. He swallowed, thinking. "Come in."

The door opened and Eagus walked in, gently closing the door behind him. Tay stared at him, searching for indication for what happened. Eagus was slightly shocked, seeing how Tay was looking at him with such intensity.

"Is something wrong, Tay?" His voice was soft, watching the young teen. Tay didn't know what to say. He didn't want to blurt out that he knew about his mother, but he also wanted to know about her.

Tay shook his head. "Sorry about that. It's nothing. Did you need something?" Tay got to his feet, watching the man his considered his father.

"Actually, yes," he whispered. Tay narrowed his eyes at Eagus' tone. He went to the door and opened it. "Come in." A second later Katerina came into the room. Eagus closed the door, as Tay stared at her. His serious emerald hues studied her carefully. She was certainly beautiful. Her golden skin, reddish-brown hair, emerald hues, her hylian ears, her small elegant nose, and she looked nervous. Scared even and Tay couldn't fathom why. "Tay, this is your mother, Katerina."

Tay felt his heart skip a beat. She was certainly beautiful and breath taking. No wonder Eagus and Ganondorf both fell in love with her. "You-you're my mom?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm evil, I know. I was originally going to end it with Eagus telling Tay that was his mom, but NO! My beta said NOT TOO! Well what do you all think? This is originally intended to be slightly longer, but with the mood and the way it flowed, I think it's worthy. So tell **~Yami No Nokutan  
**

**Ps. **Anyone wondering where poor little Colin is? Only** CupcakePride101 **has mentioned something about him. Good guess sweetie and no need to worry. He'll appear in the next chapter.

**Question: **If Katerina was brought back by dark magic, do you think she is evil?


End file.
